Yes Another FBI Ball
by kisshermulder
Summary: Because I can. And someone requested it. Short thing about Mulder and Scully and an FBI Ball. Featuring Dogget and Tipsy!Reyes. Yeah. Enjoy that.


((Okay a few things before this happens. One: I have never written X-Files fan fic before. Two: I like to pretend I live in a world where The X-Files ended at Existence and William stayed and Mulder and Scully had a lot of sex and they all lived happily ever after. Three: This is based on an idea someone wanted done, so I did it mostly for them and Four: I will probably never do this again.

I own nothing. The X-Files is awesome. That is all.))

One

"An FBI Ball." Scully sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Mulder, you can't be serious."

Mulder grinned up at her from his position on the couch. William slept soundly in his arms. It was one of those rare times in his life where he felt content to just be still. In fact, he could only think of two situations in which he ever felt this way. One was while he was holding William. The other was late at night, when he held Scully. Or when she held him.

"I realize how it sounds, Scully." He began. "But I think it would be fun."

"Mulder," Scully began. He braced himself for the speech he knew was to come. "First of all, you're no longer a part of the FBI, and so getting you into any ball would be problematic and awkward for a lot of people there. Second, we'd have to find someone to take William on short notice, which is difficult for a number of reasons, the foremost being that our policy of 'trusting no one' pretty much ruins any chances for a regular babysitter." A light flickered briefly in her eyes, which Mulder took as to mean, she was attempting humor as much as she was attempting logic. "Third, it sounds like some silly agents idea to get everyone to dress up and dance and generally embarrass themselves. It's cliché, and dull, and I don't have a thing to wear." Her voice had transformed into a dull whine by the end of her reasoning, cause further amusement for Mulder.

"Plus, the RSVP was last Tuesday. It's too late anyway." She added, just to seal it.

But Mulder knew better. "First of all Scully," She had already crossed her arms. "Me not being part of the FBI is no reason I wouldn't be allowed to go, so long as I was your date." He paused, and gave her a look. "I would be you date, wouldn't I Scully?"

She rolled her eyes in response. He took that as a silly-man-of-course-you-would-but-I'm-not-going-to-make-this-any-easier-for-you.

"Second, though it's true that the most traditional means of child care are out for us, I'm sure Margaret is dying for an evening with her grandson. Even on short notice." He saw her shoulders slump just a little. He had her on that one. " And though I admit it's a cliché, I still think it would be fun. And what about the green one?"

Scully blinked, obviously confused. "What?"

"The green dress. The one in the back of the closet. The one you bought in a moment of pre pregnancy weakness and have never had an occasion to wear."

Had he not had a sleeping William in his arms, he was sure she would have smacked him. He was right of course, and she really hated when he was right.

"That doesn't change the fact that the RSVP has already passed." She said finally.

Mulder glanced down at the child in his arms as he said "I RSVP'd for us two weeks ago." He refused to look up. He already felt the heart of her gaze. He really didn't want to see the fury in her eyes as well.

There was a long pause. William shifted adorably. He really did everything adorably. It was adorable.

"I'm not sure the green one will fit."

Mulder smiled. "Scully, you're actually the perfect size for it. Especially now with the, um, chest." He stood swiftly and carried William towards the crib. He chanced a glance at Scully.

She was blushing. Part of Mulder thought it was strange. Another part of him found it cute. Together, these parts just wanted to scoop her up and put her into bed.

"Mulder…" She started, one more time.

He gently placed William in the crib. He turned to her, his face easing into his most charming smile. The one he kept only for her.

"Scully, I want to have a night for us." He reached out and rubbed her arms. "We have had so much stress," understatement of the century "And things are finally almost peaceful for us. And I think we need to relish in it while it lasts."

Scully grinned a little as she slid her arms around his waist.

"Okay, Mulder." Was all she said. He kissed her head and smiled into her hair. Then, in one quick movement, he did indeed, scoop her up into his arms and carried her to bed.

Two

To say that Mulder's jaw hit the floor would have been an understatement.

Scully's face brightened as a smile spread across her features. She was practically radiating. Her hair hung loose and straight framing her beaming face. Simple pearl earrings adorned her ears, a matching string at her neck replaced her usual cross.

Then there was the dress. The one shouldered gown was forest green, contrasting with her hair beautifully. The green silk flowed easily over her new curves. The material hugged her chest and the dress truly did fit her better now than it had before she'd had William, just as Mulder had predicted.

It took Mulder a few seconds before he could even make his brain work enough to form a coherent thought. Of course that thought was simply: "Wow."

Scully giggled. _Giggled_! Mulder couldn't have been more shocked if she'd ripped the dress off and jumped him, which, upon further thought, probably wouldn't have been such a bad thing.

"I feel silly, Mulder." She said, her eyes flickering downwards. She kept looking down a herself, as if she couldn't believe she actually looked like she did.

He was across the room in a three steps. " You look wonderful." She raised a skeptical eyebrow. He loved that damn eyebrow. "Okay fine. Scully, you look hot." He confessed.

Once again, she beamed. She reached up and played with his black bowtie. "You don't look too bad yourself." He grinned.

They were both still for a moment, each taking the moment in. Mulder knew they had precious few memories were they were both this at peace, this content, this happy. It was moments like these that he thanked his lucky stars for his eidetic memory.

Scully let her hands fall from his collar to her sides, breaking the moment. Mulder straightened up and then offered her his arm.

"Shall we?"

Her smile was gentle this time. Less beaming, more like a steady glow. She took his arm.

"Let's go."

Three

"Agent Scully, Agent Mulder, it's good to see you."

John Doggett looked very good in a tux. At least that was Scully first thought upon seeing him as she and Mulder entered the ornate hotel ball room. Fellow agents and their dates populated the room, the lighting bathing everyone in a soft golden glow. Her discomfort at being dressed as she was was alleviated almost immediately upon entering. Somehow, seeing everyone else in all their splendor, relaxing and mingling, helped her calm her fast beating heart.

Seeing Doggett had made it speed up just a bit. She may have devoted herself to Mulder long ago, but for God's sake, she wasn't dead.

He shook Mulder's hand quickly, and nodded to her politely. Under normal circumstances, she believed he would have greeted her with a hug. But he looked about as uncomfortable as she had felt.

"Agent Doggett, I didn't expect to see you here." It was true. Doggett may have been more mainstream in the bureau, but Scully hadn't pegged him for much of a party goer.

Doggett shrugged. "Dressing up isn't really my thing." He stated simply. "But Monica wanted to come and she basically refused to come alone."

Mulder smirked. Scully gave him a questioning look. He nodded towards a crowd behind Doggett.

Monica stood at the center of a small group, her head thrown back in a full throated laugh. She had her hair in an intricate bun atop her head, a few stray strands falling down to frame her face. The gown she wore was burnt orange and backless. The high round collar was encrusted with sparkling white rhinestones, as was the floor length hem.

Dazzling, Scully thought, She looks dazzling.

She felt Mulder's breath on her ear as he whispered. "Monica looking like that, Doggett probably didn't take that much convincing."

Scully grinned. It was true.

Monica finally spotted them and excused herself quickly. She practically skipped to them, her joy emanating out of her.

"Mulder, Scully, you're here!"

In an instant she had hugged Mulder and then moved to kiss Scully's cheeks. Scully deduced Monica had already had a couple of glasses of the champagne that was gliding around the room on tray carried by well-dressed hotel staff.

Monica stood back, her eyes shining. "It's so good to see you both together." She turned to Doggett. "I was just talking to Agent Grayson, from, oh, way back when. He said he and Kiki are expecting a baby girl in January."

Scully didn't miss the way Mulder glanced at her and then quickly away. She knew exactly what was going through his head. He'd given her the same glances before, when she hadn't been able to conceive and he knew. But now. Now she had William, and Mulder now longer had to worry about her getting emotional when babies were mentioned. Not that he ever did before. It wasn't like she was the type to get all misty eyed at the mention of infants.

Mulder took her hand, apparently knowing she knew what he was thinking.

"Wanna dance?" He asked so adorably, how on earth could she refuse.

"Of course." She nodded to Monica and Doggett. "We'll be back later."

Doggett nodded in return, while Monica turned her smile up a few watts to blindingly gorgeous. Scully blinked and followed Mulder to the dance floor.

A small string group played a soft waltz as she took his hand in hers, and placed the other on his arm. Mulder pulled her in tightly and there they swayed.

It was a moment of mutual contentment, both of them perfectly comfortable, perfectly happy.

It was a nice moment.

At some point, the music changed, but they just kept swaying.

Three songs later, Scully broke he contact.

"As wonderful as this is," She said "I am dying of hunger."

Mulder chuckled. "Ah, been starving yourself to get in that dress have you?"

Scully flushed just the tiniest bit, and hoped Mulder didn't see. She had skipped lunch today just to be on the safe side, but that was hardly starving herself.

If he noticed, Mulder gave no indication. Instead he searched the room for Doggett and Monica. Mulder being the tall guy he was, found them easily and brought Scully to join them at their table. Together they talked and laughed and ate good food.

Scully felt more relaxed than she had felt since… Well, since before the X-Files.

Suddenly, Monica was on her feet.

"No one has asked me to dance tonight and I don't know why not, because I look totally hot right now." Her focus settled on Mulder. "Mulder, dance with me?"

Mulder's eyes immediately went to Doggett, then to Scully. Doggett blinked. Scully shrugged.

"Sure, let's go." He said, as Monica took his arm. Scully watched them get all the way to the dance floor before turning her concentration to her drink.

Doggett shifted uncomfortably. They may have been former partners, but they were still awkward in the whole, being normal people to each other thing.

Scully decided to do something about that.

"Come on, Agent Doggett. Let's go dance."

Obediently, Doggett rose and walked with her. Once on the floor, he put his hand on her waist and took her hand. And she discovered Doggett was a wonderful dancer. Mulder wasn't bad himself but Doggett actually knew what he was doing.

Scully enjoyed to more complicated foot work of the box trot they were moving to before starting a conversation.

"Doggett, I have an odd question for you."

A corner of his mouth turned up. "Is here any other kind with you, Scully?" He teased. She grinned.

"No. I suppose not." She paused and then asked "Is there anything- well- is there something going beween you and Agent Reyes?"

She felt him tense a little under her hand.

"No. Not really." He said, a little too emotionlessly.

"Would you like there to be?" Scully continued. More tension. He also wouldn't meet her gaze. For a moment they moved to the music, silent.

Then Doggett cleared his throat. "Maybe one day."

That confession alone was enough to let Scully know he really did trust her. It was a nice feeling.

"One piece of advice." She said, and Doggett raised his eyes to meet hers, curious. "Don't wait seven years to make your move. Just- don't." She shrugged, and Doggett laughed.

"Thank you, Agent Scully. That's some great advice."

She laughed too and shook her head. "I'm serious, Doggett. Don't wait. Just go for it. You won't regret it."

He gave her hand a squeeze. "Alright. Thanks, Scully. I mean it." His blue eyes were sincere.

Scully felt a tap in her shoulder. She turned to see Mulder and Monica.

"Mind if I cut in?" Mulder asked as charmingly as possible.

Doggett stepped back. "Be my guest."

Mulder awkwardly transferred Monica's hand into Doggett's. "Here, you can take mine."

Doggett smiled. "Thanks."

They moved a bit away from the others, staying close to each other.

"Figured I would help them out a bit." Mulder said. Scully smiled up at his face.

"What?" He asked.

"I love you."

He rolled his eyes in mock exasperation. "Oh, brother."

Scully shoved him a little.

"Mulder, I'm serious."

"Just how much of that champagne did you drink, Scully?" He asked.

Before she could get out another word, he had bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. She closed her eyes and returned the gesture.

He pulled back, but whispered in her ear as he did "I love you too."

They stood together for a time, just drinking each other in.

Finally, Mulder asked "Ready to go?"

Scully frowned. "I'm not sure. We've only been here a few hours. Mom's keeping William all night, and I really like wearing this dress."

Mulder looked at her, his face serious. "To be honest Scully, right now, I would much rather see you not wearing that dress."

Scully gulped, her heart beating just a little bit faster.

"Oh. Well, in that case." She smiled. "Alright, Mulder, let's go home."

Home. Their home. It was a wonderful thing to think.


End file.
